falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Museum Authority Building
|terminal =Museum Authority workstation |footer = Reception area }} The Museum Authority Building is a medium-sized building in Washington, D.C.'s Mall. The associates of Griffon are using this place as their headquarters. Layout Exterior The Museum Authority looks like a fairly standard office building. The entrance is located on the eastern side of the building. Some radroaches and skeletons are found in front of it. Interior The interior features multiple floors and is protected by three ghoul guards. One of the ghoul guards is carrying the audiotape Griffon's bottling instructions, which can be looted after he is killed. The top floor is divided into two large rooms, one with office cubicles and another with a large counter. There are also two bathrooms. A staircase at the northwestern corner of the building connects to the lower floors. The intermediate level is partially collapsed and contains a few office desks as well as filing cabinets. On the lowest level, Griffon's bottling operation can be found, consisting of a few bath tubs, sinks, and a closet containing a lot of wigs. Another copy of "Griffon's bottling instructions" is laying on a table in between bathtubs. Notable loot * Griffon's bottling instructions is on a small, circular table in the basement, between two of the tubs. * There is a Nuka-Cola Quantum in the rear tank of a toilet in the women's restroom, just inside the entrance and to the right as you enter the building. * The cabinet in the basement contains 5 rare wigs and the ghoul guard with Griffon's bottling instructions is wearing a wig as well. Related quests * The Amazing Aqua Cura! Notes It is impossible to enter the building prior to completing Take it Back!, even with Broken Steel installed. The doors will be boarded over and inaccessible. This is because the Aqua Pura has not yet been made from the purifier. Appearances The Museum Authority Building appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Behind the scenes On Museum Authority terminal 7, Log MA-0085 mentions a request from a Dr. Gillian Taylor from the National Aquarium. Her request for a new tank for her whale exhibit has been denied. However, the San Francisco aquarium has agreed to build the tank and the administrator mentions working to get her transferred to San Francisco. This is a direct reference to the character of the same name from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home who is the caretaker of the humpback whales, "George and Gracie." These are the same whales rescued by Captain Kirk and friends, brought to the 23rd century, and that save the earth from an alien probe via whale song. Bugs * Crouching in the faucet end of the bathtubs will result in a slight amount of radiation exposure, despite the fact that actually drinking the water does not give rads. This may be either an oversight or a game engine limitation. * The HUD display reads "Strength1" when examining the bathtub water where it should list the rads present in the water. This is likely because the water in the tubs is supposed to be aqua pura, and thus has no rads. In the PC version, the display shows "HP 20" and "Rads 0" as expected. Gallery Museum authority ladies room.jpg|Museum authority ladies room. Griffon's Aqua Pura stash.jpg|Griffon's Aqua Pura stash Museum Authority Bottling instruction disk.jpg|Bottling instruction disk Aqua Cura processing.jpg|Aqua Cura processing MAB basement.jpg|Overview of the basement Category:Broken Steel locations Category:Washington, DC de:Museumsbehörde ru:Здание Управления музеями uk:Будівля Управління музеями zh:博物馆机关大楼